1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to comestible product slicing apparatus having a movable carrier and in which a product to be cut and the carrier are moved relative past one another in a predetermined path to effect the cutting operation.
2. Prior Art
Slicing apparatus of the general character to which the present invention relates is known, as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,230. This type of apparatus is widely used to slice frozen elongated meat products often preformed in a press and the magazines or receptacles for holding the products to be sliced are vertical or substantially vertical with the result that the product is sliced normal or essentially normal to its length.